Silver Shadow
by silentxkeybearer
Summary: Well well looks like it is that time. Tsuna has to take someone else's place and how will that go. Possibly some yaoi themes later, and possibly jealously, death and drama. All the good stuff!


Chapter 1: The Daring Escape~

'She must escape...if they find her...then we are all dead...'

Tsunayoshi Sawada was curled up in the bed next to his supposed sister's room. They looked alike but were not related by blood. Her father had found him passed out near the lake the family had on the property and taken him in. He was her guardian and older brother, his main task was keeping her safe. He had no memories of his past, or what he had been doing out there that day. He had a feeling something was wrong he couldn't sleep and moved to the window, there was people out there. He wondered if it was them coming back, but he saw them cut down one of the guards. The boy had a feeling he knew they were after, and he raced out of the room, grabbing the sword by his bedside. "Wake up...remember what I told you..." He slipped out of his clothes and tossed them at her, she had to change. "They already evacuated the others...now hurry up..." He couldnt' believe he was doing this, if they caught someone they thought was her. They wouldnt' hunt for her anymore, it was what he was thinking.

"But Tsuna..." She didn't want to go, as he tied up her hair, so it wouldn't get in her way. And they wouldn't look at her twice, think she was just another member of staff or something. "Just go meet the others! I'll catch up I promise..." He kissed her hand and shoved her towards the secret passage. He placed the sword in her hands, and looked to the door. He could hear the steps getting closer, and knew they didn't have much time. "I taught you how to use that...keep it with you...remember what you have learned..."He closed it behind her, smiling as it was finally closed. He heard the door open and saw the little golden haired boy they were holding. "Lookie what we have here...the little princess decided to wake up..." So it had worked, they thought he was the one they were looking for.

The kid cleared his throat, sounding like a girl was not something he was good at, but he had been trained by the King for this. So he knew what he was doing. "Let him go...please..." Tsuna held the sword in his hand, he couldn't use it now that they had him he was stuck, that little golden haired boy was someone he could never let get hurt. Or be the one to hurt him either, he had to be careful. "Then come quietly little missy...or he will be the one to suffer..." Tsuna hissed, and gripped the sword, he couldn't do anything, he just held onto it and gave a slight nod he was stuck here. 'Just a little closer...' He saw a purple flame fly past him and the man holding the little boy was knocked down. Tsuna raced forward even in his night clothes this was not easy to do and slammed the sword into the other man. "Gio come on!" He held his arm out to the kid who jumped onto and scurried up to cling to Tsuna's neck. This was not the time for playing piggy back but they had to go.

Tsuna grabbed the sword and blocked another strike, kicking the man in a place they shouldn't be kicked. He felt the blade cut into his shoulder and turned to see a familiar set of eyes looking back at him. "Hibari get the princess and let's go!" Tsuna grabbed and held onto Gio as the flame covered him and Hibari was behind him. "We are going to jump, hold on tight..." That was all he said as the three jumped out of the window. With that they were gone, and Tsuna was pressed flat against the wall inside the secret passage. "Let me see your arm..." He shook his head it didn't hurt, he was not used to having his long hair out like this. It was usually tied up, but it was so he could play the part...as much as he hated it.

"It's fine...she got away right..." He coughed and tried to relax, his vision blurred and was turning to black. He was clinging to Hibari, just slightly and the wound might have been worse then he thought it was.

Tsuna woke up screaming, clutching his arm the wound was nothing more then a scar now. But it was that same nightmare, he had gotten the others hurt. She was safe so that was fine, but he was stuck being in her shoes now...if he died did it really matter. Probably not, he was just her cover, had always been ever since the day they had found him. He pulled the blanket up again and wrapped himself in it. Gio was asleep next to him still, he didn't want to wake him up. Running his hand through the small blonde's hair, he let the tears fall. He hated to cry, he wasn't a girl, but he was putting them in danger each time they were around him. He went from being able to protect everyone to being a shield for another person. It just reminded him that he had no family, only his friends.

And yet he couldn't even remember the past, did he knew them, they felt so familiar like he did. But...he wasn't sure, Tsuna just wanted to go back to his normal life. He was the sacrifice to her, and that could get his friends killed. The one's who tried to protect him with all they had. "Why...I can't just stand back and let them get hurt..." Tsuna shifted and climbed out of the bed after covering Gio up again. The kid stood at the window looking down, Hibari and the others were patrolling again...they didn't have to. He just slipped down leaning against the wall, and bashed his fist against the wall. Watching the blood flow from his injured hand, he just didn't know much of what to say. He just wrapped it and cleaned up the mess.

'Tenth...' He heard a voice in his head...the door opened to reveal Gokudera and his cat Uri. He reached down to pet Uri, letting his clothing cover the hand that he had hurt. "What are you doing up here...thought you'd be patrolling with the others..." There was a tone of regret, and other things in his voice but he just shook it away and pretending it was nothing. "I was...but here you need to eat..." He had noticed that Tenth had stopped eating, almost like he had refused to. "Thank you..." He just looked at it, wondering if Gokudera was going to leave.

He knew he was concerned they probably all were, why did he agree to this, maybe he had no choice. He didn't remember his past...why he was called Tenth. Why did they seem to know him and want to protect him. "Please eat Tenth...you need your strength..." with that he closed the door behind him, leaving Uri in the room. Tsuna sighed and put the food next to Gio, and shook the boy. "Here Gokudera brought us some food..." He let Gio sit in his lap, and smiled. The kid would eat most of it as he always did it seemed. "Tsuna should eats too..." Little Gio held food up to Tsuna to eat, and he just looked down. But he took a bite and at least tried to eat that. He would let Gio make him eat for now, better to have him not crying.

And he had a feeling that the reason Uri was still here...was to watch him and make sure he was eating. He sighed and leaned back on the bed with Gio on his chest. "Is Tsuna-nii okies?" Gio tugged on Tsuna's hair, the boy looked down at him and nodded. "You get some sleep we have a long walk tomorrow..."He closed his eyes and tried to rest some as well, once Gio was asleep.

Gokudera peeked back into the room and picked up the food tray, at least Tsuna had gotten some food into him. He hadn't been the same since the attack. Almost like he was regretting that, or them getting hurt because of him. He had made it his mission to make sure they were alright when it was over. Like he was sitting by Hibari and the others side all night waiting for them to wake up. "Pushing yourself too hard...this burden should be hers, not yours..." He covered Tsuna and Gio with the blanket, it was good that they were sleeping. He turned to walk out, shutting the light off and closing the door behind him.

Tsuna felt hands shaking him awake, Uri was hissing at his right. He yawned and stretched, looking to see Yamamoto Takeshi leaning over him. "Shh...we have to go...get dressed in clothes that are suitable for walking..." They had gotten the princess clothes that were. "Oh um okay..." Tsuna sighed and slipped out of the bed, he took off his clothes and changed into something better. The dress was something he didn't need, it was too fancy for his needs. After all it wouldn't help them, at least he could wear something more a boy's style. Pulling the cloak around his body, he clipped it so that it would hang over his body and he could pull the hood up.

He sat down on the bed, Chrome was behind him braiding his hair. She didn't speak a word, she knew Tsuna didn't remember because of something that had happened to him. So she would do her best to take care of him, as would the others keeping him safe at that. "The others are waiting for us Miss...we should go..." She smiled and took Tsuna's hand to lead him out of the room. Uri and Gio were already downstairs with the others, and as soon as Tsuna walked down the stairs Gio tackled him sitting on his shoulder. "So we are leaving now..." He looked to the flower that Gio had slipped into his hair, he couldn't wait to be back to normal instead of dressing like this.

The Guardians took the positions to protect Tsuna or the princess Tsukiko as they called him now. He had to take on her name and everything. But he didn't like it, why did this have to happen, was it that worth it. He had promised to keep her safe, but this wasn't exactly what he might have meant. "Let's go then..." He didn't have to act exhausted, he wasn't he just wanted to get this over with. Pulling the hood to block his face he walked with them not speaking a word. This was not what he wanted to do with his life.

~Another place~

"So they have left..." A certain silver haired male sat there watching, it would only be a matter of time before they had the princess with them. Her power was a strong one, and if they let someone else get it that would cause problems for them. "Yes boss...they are going to the city where the first seal is rumored to be..." The boss smirked, and just leaned back looking at the ceiling. "looks like we can release him sooner then we thought...the light will not beat the dark..."

~Back to Tsuna and the others~

Tsuna huffed, and stumbled falling against Gokudera, he didn't mean to but he was randomly exhausted. Like his body was against him, and he didnt' know why. "Tenth!" He touched his thin body, he was being stubborn again wasn't he. Not telling anyone that he was exhausted, they were almost to the city. "Just carry the princess...if we keep stopping this will take us too long...when we get there we will find out what's up..." Tsuna didn't fight when Yamamoto picked him up, he just closed his eyes and tried to relax some. It was like the closer they got to the city the worse it seemed to get. And he was not happy about it.

When they got to the city, Yamamoto and Gokudera waited for the others to get back telling them they found a place for Tsuna to rest. The boy was used to this, it was probably the fact that he had to wear what he did. He was shivering and clinging to the person holding him. "We found a place let's go shall we..." Hibari barely spoke, not like he cared about this at all, no he was just concerned about going back home. Once this whole thing was done, nothing else at all.

"I can walk...put me down..." He was a bit unsteady on his feet, but he didn't need to burden them. He just walked, his eyes foggy as if he was being drawn to where they were going. He just knew the guardians were still there. His eyes flashed red for a second as he walked through the door. He was lead to the room as the guardians walked behind him sitting around the room. "Hm...we were told to collect the stones...Tsu is there one here...?" The boy looked at them, and seemed to nod, that had explained the red flash in his eyes.

"It's faint...but it's here..." He was sitting on the bed, the cloak had been removed and he was wearing a normal shirt. Instead of what he had been wearing. He was exhausted, and would probably nap now. While the others searched for the stone, it was around here. And if they didn't know where to find it, Tsuna would help them look. "It's...som..." the kid yawned and fell back onto the bed asleep. He was worn out, more then he had said he was.

"That kid is...pushing himself too hard...We will look for the stone...Hibari and Ryohei can guard the princess while we look...keep your senses open..." With that they went about the business they were doing.

"This is only the beginning...Tsunayoshi...you have no idea...what will happen to you..." the boy heard the voice in his head and just turned over like it was nothing. He was probably just half asleep imagining it.

Author notes: end of that...random midnight idea that I passed out before I could type up lol. Anyway enjoy! yes Tsuna is pretending to be a girl. 


End file.
